


爱你想你3

by AugustVP



Category: ngern august
Genre: 根八
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	爱你想你3

"嗯..宝贝...你里面好紧...放松点.."尽管Ngern已经帮August做了扩张，但是洞口对他来说还是太小了。为了让他放轻松，Ngern在把自己的硕大顶入后，保持不动，左手再次抚摸着爱人的分身，右手搔挂着胸前的两点，自己再俯下身来亲吻他。

"嗯...嗯.."在多重地方的攻击下，August嘴边传出阵阵的呻吟，奈何被吻住了，只能发出这样的声音。可是Ngern听起来还是一样的有吸引力，一样的苏。

感觉August已经放松了，Ngern便缓缓的抽插起来，左手还是没停止动作，继续套弄着，而右手扶上他的腰，把他固定住。

"Ng..Ngern...你放开..我..我要射了..嗯..."August的小兄弟因爱人的爱抚而早已翘的高高的，肿胀的不得了，可是Ngern竟然按住了前端的小洞不让自己发泄，这种感觉令他难受死了。虽然August的声音带着哭腔，但是他还是不为所动。

"别急..乖..宝贝..再等多一下哦...嗯.."Ngern说着，便加快了抽插的速度，边寻找着他的敏感点。"啊!!不要..不要撞那里!!"在努力的深入后，终于让他找到了那个点，他低头望向爱人的分身，发现已红得发紫，自己还是不舍得让他难受，放开了手。

August的性器在没有束缚下，跳动了几下，喷射出滚烫的白液，那白液就射在彼此的腹上，让彼此紧紧黏在了一起。"哈..哈.."August在发泄了一次后就喘着粗气，胸膛不停的上下起伏。

"宝贝，是不是到我了..."Ngern露出意味深长的笑容，边挑着眉，边望着身下的可人儿，问道。语毕，便使劲的顶向刚刚所找到的敏感点，努力的冲刺着。

"慢..慢点..Ngern..唔..嗯..不要..我不要了...你停.."August受不住这样的刺激，一直推着Ngern要他停下来。但是Ngern还真的停了下来，抽出了自己的欲望。"嗯..你..你干嘛?"August问道。

"你不是要我停么，怎么，又想要了啊"边说边装着一副委屈的样子，其实他是按着了已经升起的欲望回答着他。他不想August觉得是被逼的，他要他们在这方面是享受的。  
"我..我只是.."August说不上来，眼泪在眼眶里打转，就快要掉出来了，看得Ngern好心疼。

"那你到底要不要，说出来就好"Ngern继续问着。August伸出手抱着他，轻轻在他耳边说，"呐..宝贝..我要...我要你进来..进来嘛...好不好..嗯嗯..."说完还不忘撒撒娇，可爱极了。Ngern听到这，再也按捺不住，重新将炽热捅进了他的身体里。

"喊出来..別忍着..我要听.."Ngern看见August咬着他的手背，他心疼，要他喊出声来。"嗯..啊...唔...嗯哼...嗯哈.."August听着他的话，放心的喊出声来。一串串美妙的声音从August嘴里飘出，听得Ngern更加兴奋了，在深入抽插了几次后，便在他体内射了出来，而August也再一次经历了高潮，射了出来，两人满意的叹了一声。

"呼..呼.."两人喘着气，躺在床上休息。條地，August翻过身来，抓着Ngern的炽热就含了下去。"宝贝..你.."Ngern非常惊讶于他的举动，因为平时被动的August根本不会那么做。

August慢慢的吞吐着，一边亲吻着，一边用手摩擦着根部还用舌头在小洞前打着圈圈，把Ngern挑逗得毛孔都站了起来。"好了..宝贝...可以了..快起来.."虽然技巧生涩，但是Ngern还是成功的被挑起欲望了，就怕射在August嘴里，赶紧叫他起来。但是August把他的话当成耳边风，还用力的吸了吸，想要让Ngern快点射出来。

再也忍不住了，Ngern终究射在August的嘴里，当他往下看向自己的恋人时，发现他竟然把他射出的白液一口吞了下去，旁边还残有几滴，August用自己的舌头把它舔掉了。"宝贝你怎么了..嗯.."Ngern靠前着他问道，并把额头抵着他的额头。"只要是为你的，我都愿意，唔.."August说完，主动给了Ngern一个深长的吻。

"来，抱着我，我抱你去浴室清理干净，等下肚子痛就糟了.."Ngern抱着August, 往浴室的方向走去。"嗯..啊.."August闷哼一声。"怎么了宝贝?"Ngern停下步伐，生怕自己弄疼他。"流..流出来了..."怀里人答道，羞得把头埋进了Ngern的颈窝里。

"哦?是么，让我摸摸.."说完，Ngern很不要脸的把手指往后穴探去，摸了一把，"真的欸，来我帮你把它堵着"，说完便把手指伸进了里面。

"唔..嗯...嗯.."Ngern的手指头在里面就像一只不知疲倦的小虫，不停地乱串，August的后穴一张一合地把指头紧紧吸着，只感觉到好舒服。

轻轻的坐入浴缸，但令人脸红的姿势还是保持不变，开了蓬蓬头后，就把August身体里还残留的爱液给冲洗干净，一边清洗还一边吻着他。嘴唇往下移到了他诱人的锁骨，在那里印下了属于自己的印记，此时August也在Ngern的肩膀上留下了自己的齿印。

冲洗干净后，Ngern将August抱出去，把他放在了床上，在额头上印了一个吻。August实在太累了，给了Ngern一个晚安吻后就沉沉的睡去了。伸手抱住他，看着怀里的人，自己也睡了。


End file.
